Crossheart
Crossheart is a RPG game developed by Gamekiller22 using the RPG Maker MV engine. The game will be released sometime in 2017. Characters Major Characters *Carter Stevens/Jessica Stevens: The main protagonist and new leader of The Hunters. *George Burton: The leader of The Outsiders. *Parcelia: A ruthless young woman who was secretly the serial killer of Far Waters. *Marcello: The ruthless younger brother of Parcelia and accomplice of the killings in Far Water. *Emperor Ryanolf: The emperor of The Royal Empire and a possible ally of The Hunters. *Princess Zen: The rebellious, but calm and collective daughter of Ryanolf and Jordine. She is one of the major allies of The Hunters. *Terrence: One of the two leaders of the Mercenaries of Mercy group and a powerful ally of The Hunters. *Sam: One of the two leaders of the Mercenaries of Mercy group and a powerful ally of The Hunters. Companions *Sally Rose: A young gypsy woman who can see different kinds of futures and acts like a magical advisor to The Hunters. *Maggie Stevens: The sarcastic younger sister of the protagonist and Todd Stevens who always makes a situation full of laughter. *Todd Stevens: The younger brother of the protagonist and older sibling of Maggie Stevens. He is a detective and a member of The Investigators and The Hunters. *Barky Stevens: A brown dog that has been found when the Hunters first started their journey. *Arnold Jones: A powerful mage warrior and once a general in the Royal Army. *Sarah Anderson: The best friend of Maggie Stevens and one of the best arena fighters in the world. *Alex Greene: A beast tamer and a powerful member of The Hunters. *KC: An unknown man that hunts the demons of the world. *Levian Frost: A half-blooded human/elf that seeks his true meaning in the world. *Saroto Mirikami: An assassin and detective that was sent to kill the protagonist. Secondary Characters *Ally Hillis: The arena master with a secretive past. *Jax: The assistant of Ally and one of the best arena fighters in the world. *Empress Jordine: The wife of the royal emperor and potential ally of The Hunters. *Dean Joubert: The best friend of the first victim in the serial killings of Far Waters and accomplice to the murders. *Tavian Riccus: An Outsider mage and right-hand man of George. *Kilgrave: A member of the Investigators and has his own street gang in The Royal Empire. *Greg Binks:The chief if the Investigators. *Nicholas Binks: The son of the chief of the Investigators. *Blanche Browne: A naïve new member of The Outsiders who joined alongside her adoptive sister, Mariska Gibson. *Mariska Gibson: A cold and ruthless new member of The Outsiders who joined alongside her adoptive sister, Blanche Browne. *Sheldon: A member of the Mercenaries of Mercy. Romances See Crossheart Romance for more details. Gallery Gameplay TBA Videos TBA Trivia *The game was originally called "The Legend of the Hunters", but this was changed to Crossheart instead. **It is called "Crossheart" due to a promise the main character makes after leaving River City. **The word means that you make a promise that you intend to keep. Category:Crossheart Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:The Crossheart Trilogy